El vestido de la novia
by lhbarba
Summary: El que no fue para mi


El vestido de la novia

Por: Liliana H. Barba

Acabo de terminarlo...el vestido de novia más hermoso del mundo, el que siempre soñé con usar… ese que desde que diseño ropa rondo por mi imaginación.

No es ostentos, pero tampoco humilde… y tal vez no entrara en los anales de la "Historian de la alta costura"; pero sé que a "El" le gustara, porque sin saberlo, "El" me inspiro.

Cada detalle, cada bordado y cada encaje son un homenaje a "Ese" que amo. El diseño de las flores azules… azules como sus ojos. El encaje que se riza como su cabello. Y la tela, solo seda de la mejor, de esa que es tan suave como su piel, o al menos la de sus manos que es lo único que alguna vez toque.

No puedo dejar de admirarlo, no quiero pecar de vanidosa, pero sé que esta es mi máxima obra y que nada de lo que después haga podrá mejorarlo.

Las tenues luces de la habitación le dan un aire especial, como el de la vestimenta de un ángel -como el del ángel que se casara con el- me digo.

Este pensamiento me hace volver a la realidad y las lagrimas no dejan de salir… porque yo… yo no soy la novia… solo soy la costurera… la modista… o como quieran llamarme.

Y a él solo lo he visto una vez, pero con esto me bato para saber que ahí estaba el hombre de mis sueños… por desgracia, junto a él se encontraba su prometida.

Llegaron a mi tienda, riendo igual que dos niños traviesos, compartiendo una complicidad que solo ellos entendían.

-Buenos días señorita- dijo el- mi nombre el Albert Andrew, y ella es mi prometida...

-Candy White- se apresuro a interrumpir la rubia que lo acompañaba, mientras que con soltura buscaba mi mano para estrecharla.

A distancia se notaba la clase social a la que pertenecían, su porte era innegable, pero su comportamiento distaba mucho del de otros clientes que he tenido.

-Vera- continuo la joven- vamos a casarnos dentro de un mes y pues, necesito un vestido… pero no quiero nada fastuoso o exagerado.

-Aun con harapos te verías preciosa, princesa- le decía el

- No se preocupe señorita- le dije- entre las dos encontraremos lo que usted necesita, si quiere acompáñeme al taller y le muestro algunos de mis diseños.

-Albert tu quédate aquí, que es de mala suerte que veas el vestido-

-Está bien- contesto el- pero no tardes.

Amablemente guie a la joven a la parte trasera del local, mientras discretamente le daba una última mirada a ese hombre, que con solo una mirada me había robado el corazón.

Una vez que instale a Candy (como me insistió que la llamara), comencé a enseñarle los diversos bosquejos que a lo largo de los años he ido dibujando. No encontrábamos algo que terminara de gustarle, todo se le hacía muy exagerado… o muy plano… o no iba con su personalidad.

Decidimos tomar un pequeño receso y mientras yo me dedicaba a buscar más diseños en mis archivos, ella salió para ver que hacia su prometido.

Sus risas llegaban hasta mis oídos, trayendo a mi alma sentimientos que nunca había tenido con otra pareja. Celos, envida, enojo, comenzaban a provocar temblores en mis manos.

-Ya regrese- dijo Candy, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-pero traje compañía.

-Es que ya me estaba aburriendo- se disculpo él mientras hacia una mueca de niño reganado.

-No importa- dije yo- tal vez así encontremos el vestido más rápido.

-Y ese!-dijo el- señalando hacia la pared que estaba a mi espalda.

-Es precioso- dijo ella- es el indicado. Oh! Por favor señorita, dígame que puede hacer ese vestido para mí.

Yo sabía muy bien de cual vestido hablaban sin tener necesidad de voltear. Era MI vestido, el que yo en mi inocente mente enamorada imagine usando en mi boda; cuando pensé que había encontrado al hombre perfecto. Uno que "perfectamente" prefirió morir en una tonta guerra antes que casarse conmigo.

Ese vestido ya no estaba destinado a nadie, era un sueño… uno que se rompió antes de empezar… y que me dejo vacía.

Me di la vuelta con la firme intención de decirle que no, que era mi vestido; pero con lo primero que me tope, fue con una imagen que no podre olvidar.

La mirada que el le dirigía a su amada es una que nunca, en todos los años que llevo en este trabajo le he visto a otro hombre dar a su prometida. Sus ojos irradiaban un amor y una adoración que se nunca nadie sentirá por mí.

-Si… si puedo- le conteste en un tartamudeo- y si me deja medirla, le prometo que lo tendrá listo en menos de una semana.

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras me daba un abrazo que me desarmo por completo.

El prometido, sigilosamente salió para dejarnos trabajar a gusto y a nuestras anchas.

Le tome las medidas y le pedí que me diera total libertad creativa, que si confiaba en mi, seria la novia más hermosa de Chicago.

-Confío en ti y sé que harás un gran trabajo- me dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El resto ya lo saben… cosí el vestido como si fuera para mí. Le hice los cambios que considere pertinentes, y aunque casi no dormí en la siguiente semana, ahora está terminado.

Llegado el día convenido, espere a que mi clienta regresara, tal vez acompañada por su prometido; pero llego sola y sin dejarme hablar, me dio otro abrazo.

-Como has estado?- me pregunto Candy- no estuviste muy presionada?

-No para nada- conteste yo - vienes sola?

-Si, ando con los últimos arreglos-

Si mas ceremonias la deje pasar, el vestido estaba expuesto en un maniquí colocado en el centro del taller.

-Es hermoso!- dijo- mucho más que en el dibujo-

-Muchas gracias, es un alago que te guste.

Se lo probó y tal como se lo prometí, le quedo a la medida. Después de esa última prueba, se lo empaquete y ella salió… de mi tienda y de mi vida.

Semanas más tarde vi la foto en el periódico, en donde con grandes titulares se anunciaba.

"**El heredero del Clan Andrew se casa en secreto con la Srita. Candice White"**

-Vaya- me dije- no me equivoque cuando pensé que eran de dinero.

Algún tiempo después, recibí un arreglo floral y prendido a él venía la siguiente tarjeta.

"En agradecimiento a su dedicación y discreción"

Atte.

Albert y Candy Andrew

He guardado la tarjeta como recordatorio de lo hermoso que el amor puede ser .. y como prueba de que el amor a primera vista si existe.

Porque con una mirada tuve para enamorarme de Él… una que no era para mí… porque nunca me miro con a ella… nunca me hablo como a ella… y sin embargo lo sé… LO SE… se que yo era para él…aunque no creo que él fuera para mí.

FIN


End file.
